


At Dawn

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack cherished the silence at dawn.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	At Dawn

Jack cherished the silence at dawn when nature awakened, but mankind still slept. When the sky changed its color from dark blue to purple with red and orange bleeding in as the sun stalked up on the horizon. When the ghosts of the night faded away, and the promise of a new day hung in the crisp air. 

The blond mane on his chest stirred. Like the delicate wings of a butterfly, one eyelid fluttered open and tickled his skin. A wave of peacefulness rolled through him and lighted up his heart. 

These precious moments before sunrise were his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, sappy. I like it.


End file.
